


gone for good

by Kingjeon1997



Category: bangtan sonyeondan
Genre: M/M, jungkook died accident slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingjeon1997/pseuds/Kingjeon1997
Summary: three years of pain





	gone for good

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first work here in Ao3 // please forgive my grammar lapse and such.

***  
...

 

"Time flies so fast right TaeTae? "

How long it's  been? 2? 3 years. 

"It is Eomma" - Tae can't agree no more. 

He sips the remaining tea from his cup .

"I'll  be heading now.  Please take  care of yourself Eomma".

Mrs. Kim looks at her son with so much concern. 

"Taehyung son.  I would  like you to meet someone"

"Eomma no how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested? " 

Taehyung is so annoyed at his mother . She keeps on setting him on a date.  Ever since he's gone, 

Taehyung winced painfully.  

 

"I only want you to be happy Taehyung.  It's been 3 years. 3 fricking years of wasting  your life  grieving. "

Taehyung remains silent. 

"I'm sure he'll  understand.  He wants  you to be happy.  He'll  love you no matter what.  You need to move on.  He's  gone for good"

His mother's  words hit a home. 

 

\----

Standing in front of the graveyard  , holding a large  bouquet of tulips,  is not Taehyung's idea of valentines date. 

 

"Hey kookie. "

 

 

 

He inhales softly when the air grew colder.  He can feel him. 

"My mom is trying  to set me up with another  boy again.  How annoying. " 

"You know  what?  I miss you.  I miss us.  Everyday. "

"Yoongi hyung and Jimin hyung are getting married.can you believe  it?  After all they've  been through, ? And Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung adopted twins! "

"I wish you were here.  Why did you have to leave me? " 

Taehyung sobs quietly.  Unable to control  himself from crying. 

"Happy valentines day my love,  Kim Jungkook".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

Yoonmin's wedding. 

Everyone  is happy  and beaming at the new married couple.  Yoongi and Jimin looks so in love.  Almost everyone  squealed when Yoongi gave Jimin a kiss before the priest  can say the complete  wedding vow. 

 

 

But Taehyung is not. 

Don't  get him wrong,  he's  really  happy for the couple  but seeing their happiness  is tearing  him apart. 

Why can't  I just be happy just like them? 

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder .

"Hey you're  cute.  Wanna hang out? " 

Taehyung looks at the stranger 's face.  He's  handsome and his smile is wide,  that it makes taehyung blind  for a while

But

"No thanks"

HE Squeezed  in the crowd to get closer with the newly weds and congratulated  them. 

Jimin hugs him tightly. 

"I want you to find this happiness  again Taehyung.  You deserve it.  Please do it for me".

 

 

\---

 

"Son! I am really glad you came just in time.  The Jung's are waiting  inside.! "

Taehyung smiles  half heartedly.  He don't  want to meet his mother's  friends son,  but  he was obligated. 

 

 

He just hope that this night will be over. 

 

 

"Omg you!  The cute guy in jimin's wedding! "

Taehyung  was greeted by a super hyper boy and hugs him like a koala. 

"What the fuck dude? " he groans when his mother pinched him. 

"Son this is Jung Hoseok,  he's  a year older than you.  And Dear  hoseok this is my son Kim Taehyung".

"No wonder he's  so cute,  he got your beauty Mrs. Kim! " 

 

Seriously? This dude is so annoying. 

 

 

 

Mrs kim shooed them away.  Hoseok grabs his arm. 

"Hey dumbass what do you think--"

But hoseok ignored him and pushed him inside a car. 

"Your mom wants  me to make you happy. And I want too"

 

There is about 10 seconds of silence when Hoseok decided to start the engine. 

 

 

 

*****

"What the fuck are we doing here? "

To say that Taehyung is mad is a huge understatement. 

There they are,  standing in a front of cemetery.  Not just an ordinary  one,  but a cemetery where Jungkook's body was buried. 

"Let's talk to him"

"No let's  get outta here. "

Taehyung is trying his best not to break down in front of this guy. 

How dare him?  

"Taehyung"

Suddenly  Hoseok's voice became softer (more soft?) 

"I know what you've  been through.  Trust me I know.  I've been watching you for the last 3 years.  "

For a while Taehyung  looks so confused. 

"What do you mean? "

 

Silence

 

"Remember  what happened  3 years ago? "

Taehyung  smiled bitterly. Of course,  how can he forget?

But it has nothing  to do with this guy in front  of him, whom he barely knew. 

 

"Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung breathes  sharply at the mention of his boyfriend's name. 

 

 

"I have his heart".

 

 

 

Taehyung felt like someone  hits him so hard.  

"What are you talking  about? "

 

"The incident  that happened 3 years ago,  when you lost him . He gave me his heart.  I have a heart disease and I was about to die,  when He was sent to the same  hospital  with me,  he was brain dead already  but heart is still beating . "

"One thing led to another and now I'm alive. The first  time I heard his heart  beating  inside my body,  I swore that I'll  do anything  for him.  I owe him my life. "

"This is impossible " is the only thing he can say. 

"I'm sorry  Taehyung,  I know how hard it is.  I've been  with you,  watching  you from afar.  I promised  Jungkook  that I'll  make you happy again"

"Le-leave me alone"

 

Seeing  the look on taehyung's face,  hoseok decided to step aside.

Taehyung went to Jungkook's grave.

Tears running in his eyes like a waterfall .

 

 

"Kookie. I need you right now"

He knows its hopeless, He will never come back. But his heart cant accept it. 

 

"Jungkook what should I do? "

 

"Should I let you go ?"

 

He felt an awfully cold air around him.

 

Funny, but he thinks Jungkook is hugging him.

 

 

Be happy hyung. 

 

Taehyung felt that all the hair  in his body stood up and shiver.  The wind blows again. 

 

"Jungkook?  You're here right?  Oh God I miss you baby" - he shouted like a mad man  
Call it crazy or not but he believes that Jungkook is here. 

 

 

"You want me to be happy?  How can I?  You're  my happiness,  my world,  and everything  will never be the same without  you"

He felt the cold embrace  again.  

He cried and cried all night. 

 

 

.

 

 

 

-****

 

"Time flies so fast right TaeTae? "

 

 

How long its been?  7? 8 years. 

Taehyung beams and held hoseok's hand lovingly

"It is" - he can't agree no more. 

.

 

 

Letting go of someone is never easy , specially if that someone  will never come back.  But the beauty of letting go is when you learn to accept.  

Acceptance and New life.  That's what Hoseok offered to Taehyung. 

He may be a different  person but his heart is still the same. 

 

 

 

 

\--- end

/p


End file.
